1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual picture video signal processing circuit for use in the so-called Picture-in-Picture (P-in-P) television set capable of displaying a subpicture in a main picture.
2. Description of Background Information
In the P-in-P television sets, there are two types of signal processing configuration, i.e., a type in which a composite video signal for the subpicture is directly treated by a subpicture signal processing, and a type in which the subpicture signal processing is performed to signals obtained after the Y and C separation.
However, conventional P-in-P television sets are constructed that the subpicture signal processing can be performed to either of the composite video signal and the separate Y and C signals. When the subpicture signal processing is performed to the composite video signal, it is difficult to determine proper hue of the picture. For this reason, there has been a problem of degradation of the picture quality of the subpicture.